


The Truth Beneath The Lie

by Sugakane_01



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sebastian Smythe (Glee)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakane_01/pseuds/Sugakane_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah’s been telling himself he’s straight and all he feels for Kurt is friendship.  It takes a show choir show down, a tainted slushie and an erotic dream for him to maybe-possibly-admit the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Beneath The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: S3E11 “Micheal” is referenced but events are slightly AU
> 
> Warnings: Language, sexual content, violence
> 
> A/N: I’m trying to get past my writers block and wanted to dabble in some sort of angsty Puck/Kurt. It’s not my usual style of writing but I hope it’s enjoyable anyway.

****

**The Truth Beneath The Lie**

As far as he's concerned, when it comes to his sexuality Noah Puckerman is as straight as an arrow. Despite his participation in _show choir_ of all things, Noah's reputation as a stud and a bad ass is well earned. If you asked anyone, including Noah, they'd tell you that he is a cougar fucking, football playing, and Cheerio laying 100% heterosexual straight male. And he is straight…for the most part. Except sometimes Noah's not exactly straight, especially when it comes to Kurt Hummel. When it comes to Kurt, Noah may be more than a teeny, tiny bit bent.

Kurt reminds Noah of things he'd rather forget and reveals desires he'd rather remain hidden. Kurt forces him to remember what happened between him and Matt during their threesome with April. They had just made out a little and yeah, Noah has to admit that was maybe a little bit gay but he doesn't think Matt counts because they were in the heat of the moment and it was a one and done. But more than the Matt thing, Kurt makes Noah remember that one time after the homecoming game where he hooked up with Anthony Rashad but Noah's pretty sure that was the result of Santana being a cock tease, way too many Natty Lights, a couple of X-tabs and poor impulse control so he's relatively sure that doesn't count either.

Plus Noah topped and he's pretty positive that its way less gay to fuck than it is to be fucked.

Noah is completely sure about his sexuality, except for the dozen or more so times a day when he's not. And he's not sure at all when Kurt wears things like soft cashmere sweaters, bitch boots and ridiculously tight pants to school and Noah can't help but take note of how the fabric clings to his body, showing off the many blessings puberty saw fit to bestow upon the brunette. And maybe, _maybe_ the thought of what's under those clothes-tantalizing images of miles of pale, soft skin and strong, lean muscle affects Noah. Maybe it affects him so much that sometimes he gets dressed up, grabs his fake ID and goes to _that_ club, the one everyone knows is there but no one really talks about. Scandals, which has to be the most ironically named place ever because it _would_ be a scandal for at least a good fifty percent of the clientele if the wrong person saw them there. And Noah's no exception to that. Being there, in _that_ club, is a risk he knows he probably shouldn't take but in the end he always throws caution to the wind and gives in to the need clawing underneath his skin because Scandals is the only place where he can find what he's looking for. He can't get what he needs from his cougars, any of the Cheerios or over eager members of McKinley's student body. Noah's nights at Scandals always end the same way, he hooks up quick and dirty in the backroom with some guy who is long and lithe, with pale skin, brown hair and eyes that are never the right shade of blue.

But his nights at Scandals are few and far between and no one counts their randoms so in the grand scheme of things, Noah figures his Scandals hookups don't count either. They don't mean anything and they certainly don't mean he's into Kurt. He _can't_ be into Kurt, because Noah is straight.

That doesn't mean that Noah can't _notice_ though. He'd have to be blind not to notice Kurt. The kid goes out of his way to attract attention. Every single day Noah watches as Kurt puts on a show, as if his good looks, model strut, fierce intelligence and charismatic personality weren't enough. No, Kurt calls attention to himself, wearing clothes that no one else in Lima would even think of trying to pull off, driving one of the nicest cars in the student parking lot, always demanding the spotlight and taking center stage. Everyone notices Kurt-and that's not always a good thing but it is what it is. Kurt's impossible to ignore and people talk. Noah's overheard enough conversations to know that even though they realize Kurt's gay, girls still crush on him and he's heard more than one Cheerio's fantasies about being fucked by Kurt. Noah figures if girls can think Kurt looks good and fantasize about him regardless of the fact that there's a zero percent chance of them ever hitting that, it's okay if _he_ thinks Kurt looks good. Maybe if Noah were gay- _which he's not_ -he would admit that Kurt more than looked good, that Kurt was actually damn sexy.

But Noah's not gay so he won't be admitting that anytime soon.

When they're in glee, Noah watches Kurt but to be fair so does everyone else. Kurt commands attention, he thrives on it. And ok, maybe Mike and Santana aren't watching Kurt the way Noah is. When Mike watches Kurt dance in rehearsal he's watching to make sure that Kurt gets the steps right. When Mike puts his hands on Kurt's hip or his shoulders it's to correct his posture or move him into position, not because he wants to roam his hands all over Kurt's body and map his skin with eager fingers and heated touches.

When Santana watches Kurt's face it's probably to see if she can spot a tell and find a weakness, not so she can create her own mental catalog of Kurt's facial expressions or try to catch the moment when Kurt's eyes light up with excitement or twinkle with mischief.

Blaine watches Kurt all the time but he's his boyfriend and Kurt's usually watching him right back so Noah figures that just makes sense.

Noah had noticed Schue staring at Kurt's mouth the other day while Kurt lobbied for their teacher to let them do some song from some Broadway show Noah had never heard of. Noah is sure Schue was probably marveling at how passionate Kurt could get about music and performing. It was a safe bet that their choir director probably hadn't been thinking about how lush and full Kurt's lips were and wondering what it would feel like to have those lips under his, what it would be like to draw Kurt's lower lip in between his teeth and bit down, trapping it there, have them wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down on it. Noah is sure he's the only one in glee club, besides Blaine, watching Kurt and thinking about those things.

Noah's cool with that though. It's just idle curiosity, just stray thoughts. They don't actually _mean_ anything.

Noah likes Kurt, but it's impossible not to like Kurt once you get to know the guy. He's compassionate and kind. He's fun and he's got a wicked sense of humor. He's loyal to the bone, stronger than Noah ever gave him credit for being and a romantic who wears his heart right out there on his sleeve. Despite his icy exterior and sarcastic comebacks, the mess with Finn and crazy competition with Rachel, his tendency to be way too forgiving and his apparent long standing affair with melodrama, Kurt is good people. Noah enjoys spending time with Kurt, hanging with him when he goes over to the Hudmel's for game nights with Finn and inviting him to busk at the mall with him and Artie. The fact that he actively seeks out Kurt's company, purposely at times when he knows Blaine won't be around doesn't mean anything. Kurt's his boy; they are _supposed_ to hang out. Rachel isn't around when he and Finn are blasting zombies on the Xbox and Mercedes doesn't come when he and Sam play laser tag so the fact that he wants to hang with a Blaine free Kurt doesn't mean anything.

There's this new kid, Sebastian and he apparently has a hard on for Blaine and Blaine evidently doesn't know how to say fuck off…or whatever the dapper equivalent of fuck off is. Blaine does however, evidently know how to talk to the enemy online and over the phone and let their plans for regionals slip. That's how they end up in a parking garage in the middle of the night having some show choir gang fight that even Noah has to admit is pretty damn gay. But it's fun and despite himself he's having a good time until the jackass hurls a slushie at Kurt, Blaine throws himself in front of his boyfriend and the next thing they all know Blaine is curled up on the pavement in the fetal position screaming about his face being on fire.

Everyone else stunned, rooted to their spots on the ground but Noah's stepping over Blaine's body and swinging for the fences before Blaine's first screams of pain even die away. Before anyone can blink, Noah's raining down blows and Sebastian's got a black eye, bloody nose, and split lip and Noah's knuckles are swollen and bruised. Everyone seems to unfreeze at the same time and suddenly Santana and Sam are tugging him backwards and the devils in blue blazers are pulling their conniving rat bastard of a new captain to safety before Noah can do anywhere near the amount of damage he wants to do. In the back of his mind he knows that he should be concerned with Blaine because dude, he's taken a slushie to the grill and they don't _burn_ but all he can think is that it's supposed to be Kurt lying on the ground, writhing in pain and the beat down he just gave Sebastian is nowhere near good enough to vent all the rage he's feeling.

Later, while Blaine's at the hospital, they're all exhausted and Burt Hummel is there looking like he will literally rip the head off of anyone who breathes near Kurt or Finn the wrong way, Noah sits across from Finn and Burt thinking Sebastian will never know how lucky he was that Blaine's got the reflexes of a fucking cat. It takes awhile but Noah realizes that he has a fifty fifty shot of taking a perp walk for bashing in Sebastian's face. It doesn't shock him that he acted on impulse without thinking it through but it does rock him to his core when he realizes the reason he went after Sebastian, the reason he's still pissed, is because he knows that slushie was meant for _Kurt_ and the idea of anyone hurting Kurt fills Noah with the kind of protective instincts he's only felt for his mom, his sister, his daughter and Quinn.

When all the dust settles, Kurt comes out and informs them all Blaine needs eye surgery but other than that he's going to be fine. Then Kurt tells his dad that they have to take Blaine back to their place because Blaine's parents are traveling and won't be back until the morning and he can't be alone.

Noah's mostly relieved. He glad that Blaine's not hurt any worse than he is and he knows that Burt will make sure Kurt's taken care of.

That unsettled feeling he gets when he overhears Burt call Mrs. H and tell her he's "bringing their boys home", or notices the death grip Kurt has on Blaine when he's finally ready to be released or sees the smile that breaks over Blaine's face when Burt tells him he's going to their place and Carol already has plans to make "those waffles he loves so much" for breakfast? It's _not_ jealousy. Blaine is Kurt's boyfriend and there's no way Noah's jealous of that. If the feeling in his gut is all too similar to how he felt back when Quinn was pregnant with Beth and he'd look up and see her on Finn's arm, it's just because he's tired and he's at the hospital and hospitals make him think of Beth and Quinn and that time in his life. It has _nothing_ to do with Kurt.

As soon as he makes it home Noah takes a quick shower and hits the sack

He's startled awake when he feels fingertips gently brush his cheek. His breath catches and those wicked fingers graze his skin again, ghosting over the hollow of his throat and flitting over his clavicle. Noah sighs, baring his throat for more. A warm, wet tongue licks a hot, dirty stripe up the side of his neck and sharp teeth nibble on his ear.

The touches remain soft and gentle but Noah feels like he's being completely _wrecked_ by them. The fingers trail down his chest, swirling around his nipples, and smoothing out over his pectoral muscles. He gasps and arches but those hands are moving again. They travel down to his abdomen, and a tongue follows, licking at his bellybutton and mapping his abs.

He feels a hand slide inside his boxers, palming, teasing and then wrapping cool fingers around his erection. His body is overcome with desire and his hips jerk in anticipation. He moans as soft, full lips cover his and a talented tongue licks its way into his mouth.

The hand in his boxers starts a slip, slide and pull motion that forces him to arch his back and piston his hips. The kiss turns messy and wet as Noah pulls the long, lean body down on top of his and begins to grind himself against it, fucking desperately into the hand gripping his manhood.

Noah's close and it feels so good. He's moaning, begging, and damn near crying when he hears a voice whispering in his ear.

"Come for me, Noah. Let go, come for me."

It's then when he realizes it's not _a_ voice.

It's _Kurt's_ voice.

It's _Kurt's_ hand that is stroking him. It's _Kurt's_ body that he is shamelessly writhing against. It's _Kurt's_ mouth that is giving him such sinful pleasure.

It's _Kurt_ that is demanding that he come.

Noah buries his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Don't hide baby. Let me see you. It's ok to let me see you, Noah. It's ok to let go," Kurt says licking the shell of his ear.

Noah throws his head back and calls out Kurt's name as he climaxes. He moans as ribbons of spunk arc up, coating Kurt's hand and landing on Noah's stomach. Kurt licks Noah's semen from his hand and Noah reaches up and tangles his fingers in Kurt's hair pulling him into a kiss. He closes his eyes and tastes himself on Kurt's tongue and when he opens them…

Rihanna is in the corner performing S&M.

His alarm has gone off and the radio is blaring. Noah blinks himself awake. He's flushed and sated. His sheets are sticky and wet and he's struggling to wrap his mind around what just happened.

He dreamed about Kurt, _**about having sex**_ with Kurt. And it was _good._ It was really good.

Noah runs a hand down over his face and lets out a shaky breath. So he had a sex dream about Kurt. It's understandable. Last night was stressful and Noah's favorite way to relieve stress is sex. And he was worried about Kurt last night so it makes sense that he would dream about him. It was just his subconscious mixing up his sexual urges and his protective responses. Noah tells himself that it was just a dream and it doesn't mean anything. He almost manages to believe it but he can hear a voice, sounding suspiciously like Kurt, whispering softly in his ear telling Noah that he's wrong. That Noah's not as straight as he's been telling himself he is, that he is jealous of Blaine, that he does have feelings for Kurt, that it wasn't just a dream and that it doesn't mean nothing, it means everything.


End file.
